


Blame It On Anything

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-02
Updated: 2002-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: In the tradition of first time slashers, first they deny, then they go at it like the little dick-ens they are.





	Blame It On Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Blame It On Anything

## Blame It On Anything

by Snowee

Author's website: http://snowee.50megs.com

Disclaimer: They belong to Alliance. I'm just playing around.

Author's Notes: Blame it on Anything isn't just a title. It refers to the lovely person who poked me with a sharp pointy stick until this came out.

Story Notes: And what slash would be complete without an MOTB spoiler? Oh, and Likely Story, but it's quite vague.

* * *

_My God, when he looks at me like that I want to deck him. Well, maybe not deck him. Why is it I want to stand so close to him? Touch him? Grab that tight ass and- My God, what am I thinking? This is insanity!_

_Look at him. No, don't. Do it. No. Every time you watch him unleash all that passion you want to do things that are unbecoming of a Mountie. It's highly inappropriate._

_Staring at me while I'm cuffing this guy. What? Do you get off on watching... why did I think that? He doesn't get off. He doesn't get off on me, I don't get off on him. That's all there is to it._

_I bet the metal is cold. I bet his fingers are cold. Imagine those cold fingers and cold steel on the flesh. It would certainly... Why are you so warm? It's 3 degrees out here. I suppose you're missing the snowdrifts of home. Home. That's good. Think about home. Think about taking him back home with you in a quiet cabin in the middle of nowhere so that no one knows what goes on after the lanterns go out. Stop that!_

"Fraser?" 

"Yes?" the Mountie said quickly, clearing his throat and tugging at his collar. 

Ray cocked his head. "Something wrong?" 

"No," Fraser said and swallowed. "I was just wondering about the jewels," he covered quickly. "It seems that all of them are here except for the diamond." 

Ray straightened and looked confused. "You sure?" 

Fraser nodded, showing him the velvet box which held about half a million dollars worth of jewelry and gemstones. 

Ray pushed the criminal back to his face on the ground, letting him feel the sting of the bruise that would come later a moment before pulling him back by the hair. "How'd you get rid of the diamond so fast?" he asked. 

"It's all there, man!" the man argued. "All of it!" 

Ray smacked his head against the ground again, not aware that Fraser caught a breath in his throat. "Wrong answer. Where's the purple diamond?" 

"There's no such thing as a purple diamond!" the man insisted and got his face smacked to the floor once more before Ray stood while pulling the man to his feet. 

"Guess we'll discuss this at the station," he snarled and dragged the man to the car. 

"I'm tellin' ya, man. There's no such thing as a purple diamond!" 

"On the contrary," Fraser informed him. "The store you robbed had a special diamond on display. There is only one in existence with the brilliant purple colouring." 

"Really?" the man asked surprised. 

Fraser raised his eyebrows. "Yes, it's known as..." 

"Fraser?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Shut up," Ray said and shoved the man into the car before climbing into the driver's seat. 

Fraser sat in the passenger seat looking at Ray. "It's never too late to learn something." 

"You're preaching to the choir, Fraze. He knows all about the diamond. Why else would he be there?" 

"Perhaps a simple robbery, Ray. Only the elite were aware of the Anything Diamond being on display. Perhaps this gentleman has bad luck." 

"Yeah, that's it," the man said. "I have bad luck. I didn't touch any purple stones." 

"I don't buy it," Ray stated. "I think he stole it and hid it somewhere else." 

"Perhaps he stole it by mistake and chose to get rid of it quickly, not realizing the value." 

Ray chuckled. "Hey, Carl. Did you steal a purple stone the size of Maryland and toss it like a piece of gum?" 

The man furrowed his brow. "How big?" 

"It's a 68 karat stone," Ray replied. "See a rock that fucking big and it didn't seem odd to you?" 

"No." 

"See? He's lying," Ray stated. 

"I'm not sure how you reached that conclusion," Fraser said. 

"Then you tell me how he breaks in, snatches a bunch of stuff and leaves. He's the only one in or out and the Anything Diamond's gone too. I know it's big, Fraze, but I don't think it got up and walked out on it's own." 

* * *

Ray leaned over the jewel thief, Carl, and grunted. "So what'd you do with it? Sell it off to some guy who can get rid of it?"

"I told you, I don't know anything," he insisted. 

"Yeah right. We pulled half a mill in jewels from your apartment and you don't know a thing." 

"I don't, man." 

"Then why'd you tell us you stole 'em in the car?" 

The man swallowed. "I didn't say that." 

"Sure, you did, Carl. Told me and the Mountie. So come on. Spill it." 

"I'm not talking." 

"Anything Diamond's worth millions. You want to go up against a judge for that?" 

Carl looked away. "I want my lawyer." 

"Right, your lawyer. Got one just waiting for a call?" Ray asked and just then , the door swung open. Ray spun and saw Stella. He smiled. "Hey, Stell," he said. 

She scowled and he gave her a smug look, something that surprised her. "Cut him." 

Ray looked surprised and confused. "CUT HIM!? We picked up the jewels in his apartment!" 

"Somebody got a judge to set bail and it's been posted." 

"What!? Who?!" 

She looked at Ray a moment, her face stoic. "Roughed him up a little, didn't you?" she said. 

Ray looked disgusted. "Don't change the subject. Whoever posted bail probably has the diamond." 

"What makes you think that?" she asked. 

"Why else would someone post bail on a shit like that?" 

"Good use of logic, Ray," Stella sneered. "Just let him go." 

Ray glanced at Carl and realized that Carl was surprised about his bail being set and posted too. He turned back to Stella. "Who?" 

Glaring, she looked down at her file and closed it again. "Zuko." 

"Who?" 

"Frank Zuko," she responded. "Watch out for this one," she added. 

Ray straightened. "Why?" 

She frowned and stepped closer, lowering her voice. "Vecchio's name is all over the guy's rap sheet and Zuko lives in Vecchio's neighbourhood." 

Ray pursed his lips and watched her leave. He raised an eyebrow and turned to Carl. "You in with Zuko, huh?" he said. 

Carl shook his head. "Don't know him. I don't know anything about him." 

Ray moved closer and rested his fists on the table, leaning in. "Sure you do. Tell me what you know." 

Carl held up his hands. "You heard her. You have to let me go." 

The door opened again and Ray spun. "What now?" he snapped. When he saw that it was Fraser, he stood upright. "Sorry," he said. 

Fraser nodded and cleared his throat. "May I speak with you?" 

"I'm almost done here," Ray said. 

Fraser shook his head. "It really is quite important." 

Ray shrugged. "All right." He turned to Carl. "You skip bail and I'll hunt you down, got it?" 

Carl nodded and Ray grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him into the hall. Fraser watched as Ray dragged the guy down the hall. A minute later, he was walking back toward him and Huey was following with Carl to the main desk for processing. 

Ray looked at Fraser and when he said nothing, he grunted. "What, Fraze?" he said. 

Fraser ran a thumbnail along his brow as he opened the door to the interrogation room. He watched Ray enter and shook the thoughts from his mind that didn't pertain to the situation. 

Ray stepped inside and turned. "What up?" 

"I didn't mean to overhear," he began, but that was a lie. He didn't mean to hear what he had heard, but standing in the other room and watching through the two way, he'd had every intention of hearing what Ray said. Watching him interrogate the man was charging. He cleared his throat and continued. "Frank Zuko and Ray Vecchio have a past." 

"I figured that from what Stella was saying. So?" 

"It goes back further than Zuko's record," Fraser explained. "Frank and Ray grew up together and it would seem they've always had disagreements." 

"Again, so what?" 

Fraser didn't know how to explain. He looked around a moment and gathered his thoughts, then looked Ray in the eyes. Slowly, he recounted the story as he knew it, the things Ray Vecchio had told him, and even the events that led up to the deaths of Louis Gardino and Irene Zuko. 

Fraser paused for quite some time after he'd finished to let it sink in to Ray's mind. "Zuko can't see you or find out from anyone that you're not the real Ray Vecchio," he said. "We know he's connected, but no one knows exactly to whom he's connected. It's very possible that word could get back to the Iguana family." 

"And the real Ray's toast." Ray bit his lower lip. "Got it. Delicate hand." He paused. "So why do you think Zuko bailed Carl?" 

Fraser shrugged. "Perhaps Carl was a diversion while Zuko got the Anything Diamond. That diamond is worth ten times what Carl stole." 

"Probably more to the right bidder," Ray observed. "So why bail him out? If he left him in, then we're going to assume he's hiding the stone and he's scott free." 

Fraser shrugged. "Either he's afraid Carl will say something about the arrangement or he's hoping to make Carl disappear so that we'll continue to assume he got away with the diamond." 

"Kill Carl," Ray breathed. "Should have let us hold him. He'd be safer." 

Fraser nodded his agreement. 

* * *

Ray lay on his back in his bed and stared at the ceiling. It was early morning and he hadn't slept at all. Honestly, he hadn't slept much for several nights. It was making him irritable, but the one thing he noticed was that the more irritable he got, the more Fraser stood near. Maybe he was trying to protect the person on the other end of Ray's sharp tongue or sharp hand, but the proximity only made things worse. It was like a reward for bad behaviour.

Of course, Fraser standing close to him was only a part of the problem. Another part wondered how he could be attracted to Fraser. _Just look at his life. He's got a control over it that I'll never have. He can solve any problem, but still turn around and tell a joke with that straight-faced Mountie look._ Sitting up, Ray looked out the window. It was still dark and he could see the blur of streetlamps, realizing then that it had started to rain. The struggle continued in his mind. He'd always been told that there was a certain way to be, a certain thing to want. Marriage to Stella was supposed to fill the void in his heart and they made it work for a long time. It seemed funny to him now that she realized they could only be friends before he did. It seemed ironic that maybe somewhere inside she knew that's why things never worked out while he went on pretending, hoping, and planning to rest comfortably in the friendship. 

Stacking his pillows, Ray leaned back on them and watched the water on the window as it ran smoothly, distorting his view. He ran his fingertips along his lips and lost himself in the thoughts. Maybe it didn't matter if he accepted the love he felt, the desire he had for the man in his red uniform. _Fraser is a Mountie and a straight arrow. He'd never want a mess like me._

A slight tickle formed on his chest and Ray brushed his fingertips over it in a scratch. *Control,* he reminded himself. It was that control he liked. _Most of the time I'm loose and fierce._ He pulled his right into a fist, looking it over. _I like the power I have the fear I can instill, but there are those moments. I'm pounding my fist into a face or a wall and I lose track of my mind. I forget what I'm doing. He doesn't have that. He knows where he is every moment and knows how to keep control._ Laying his hand over his chest again, he let out a breath. _It's a power all it's own. A power over himself I'll never have._

Brushing his hand slowly over his abdomen, he listened to the rain tapping on the fire escape. The warped light through the glass kept his room from complete blackness. Before he realized it, he was rubbing the palm of his hand over the tip of his penis. Taking in a deep breath, he expelled it and closed his eyes. Ray found himself debating whether or not he wanted to take this step, to imagine things a way he thought it could never be just for his own pleasure. The very thought of Fraser was making him warm, making his erection grow. 

The smile. Crooked, flawed, it only added to the perfection of the cool release. Those glimpses of the man beneath the uniform were what made it all worth it. Running a finger up and down his shaft, he breathed more slowly, concentrating on each breath. 

The compassion, the voice, the words. Images were pouring into Ray's mind, playing out moments and ringing sounds of reserved laughter or even annoyance in his ears. Now he wrapped his hand around himself and began to press, pumping his hand while he let the moments come. Pieces in the back of his mind told him he'd gone too far, but he wouldn't listen to it. He felt his body reacting to the emotions and the physical actions. Letting it all in, he pounded faster and faster, harder and harder. Wondering what it would be like to undress the Mountie, make it past that exterior and to his flesh, Ray felt ready to burst. 

A moment later, he did. Feeling himself orgasm in his hand as he imagined Fraser, he gasped loudly, then panted as he slowed his movements, then ran his cum covered hand over his abdomen. 

* * *

Fraser listened to the rainfall as he used a wooden spoon to mix the pancake batter. The window off the Consulate's kitchen was small. The sun was up even before he was, but the rain clouds were too thick to let much through.

In the summer heat, Fraser had opted for boxers and lounge pants to wander around the Consulate until someone arrived. Even the rain didn't cool it enough for him to need anything more. He had a couple hours before even the earliest arrival, Turnbull, would be in. He caught himself in a yawn and ran his hand down his bare chest while pouring a little batter onto the griddle. 

_Why am I so tired?_ He closed his mouth and watched the bubbles rise. _You know why. It's because you know what you want and know how to get it, but you keep denying yourself the luxury of love._

Setting down the bowl, he turned and saw Dief sprawled across the tiles. They were likely cooler than the office and as Fraser stepped over the wolf, he shook his head. "It'd be even cooler by the back door. This rain has to cool it down some," he stated and the wolf stood. Giving Fraser a knowing look before leaving, Dief headed for the back door. 

Fraser took out a spatula and walked back to the griddle. It only took a moment for him to get lost again. _There's no room for love in this life you've built for yourself, but it's ok to let Ray in, isn't it? Ray isn't the same. He's passionate and caring. You love that body and that mind, but more than that, you love the way he brings things out in you. You want to play, you want to laugh. Ray's the first person that has ever made you want to be happy. You know you'd stop beating your brains out to please your father or your country if only you found something more important._ "Like love," he breathed and flipped the flapjack. _Ray doesn't succumb to expectations. There are few placed on him to begin with. Wouldn't you like that freedom? Don't you desire it? He can teach you how. Let him in._

* * *

"Good morning, Ray," Fraser said.

Ray almost thought he heard a sigh, but he glanced at the damp wolf who jumped into the back seat before watching Fraser climb into the passenger seat. "Well, we didn't figure out a damned thing last night," he said, referring to the case, but thinking about his ponderings. "Hope we figure out something today." 

Fraser glanced at Ray and looked out the window, obviously lost in thought as he said, "Yes, I hope so as well." 

"We're going by Carl's place again this morning. I got my old ID back and apparently I'm working this case as Kowalski and still working all the others as Vecchio." Ray sighed. "It'll be a mess, but it keeps his cover intact." 

Fraser simply nodded, saying nothing. Ray pursed his lips and glanced at Fraser a couple times. "Fraze?" 

No answer. 

"Fraze? Are you all right?" 

Still there was no reply so Ray reached across and snapped his fingers in front of Fraser's face. Fraser jumped and looked at Ray. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" he asked. 

"I asked you what the triangulation of a circle is," he said and chuckled. "Come on, buddy. What's on your mind?" 

Fraser shook his head. He could see that Ray wouldn't accept it so he sighed. "I'm concerned about Ray, I suppose," he lied. "Ray Vecchio, that is," he corrected. "Perhaps we should hand the assignment over to Detectives Huey and Dewey?" 

Ray shook his head. "I tried that, but Welsh says we can handle it. I guess he's not convinced it'll lead down Zuko's door. His solution is to play myself." He frowned. "Not sure I know how to do that anymore." 

Fraser looked at his companion then. "You're not sure how to be yourself?" He considered the fact. Maybe he'd fallen in love with a mask. 

"Yeah, I mean, I've been him for so long I'm starting to wonder who I am." Ray looked out the window. 

"Ray?" Fraser said tentatively. 

"Yeah?" 

Fraser cleared his throat before he spoke. "I'd like you to think about what you just said and if you really are confused, I want you to be yourself." Ray gave Fraser a very strange look and sniffed. Fraser took in a breath. He wasn't sure why he'd said that, but he knew he'd wanted to say it because he needed to know just what he was dealing with. "Is it only a name you are wearing or is it more?" 

Ray raised his eyebrows and pondered it. He pulled to a stop in front of an old apartment building and shrugged. "I guess it's just a name," he replied. "So many things have changed since I got here, though." 

"Such as?" 

Ray opened the car door and put out his foot before stopping and turning to Fraser. How could he say that the changes revolved around him? He cleared his throat. "I'm just feeling differently," he said and got out quickly. 

Fraser got out and stepped just behind Ray. His odd behaviour made him begin to wonder if maybe he wasn't crazy. Maybe he wasn't the only one feeling this way. Ray moved up the steps and Fraser followed, wondering if there was more that could be said. Nothing came to mind and as Ray stepped up to Carl's door, he noticed it was open. Ray glanced at Fraser before using his toe to knock it open and pulling out his gun. 

Proceeding slowly, they found a mess. The place had been turned upside down, the couch cushions thrown aside. Ray and Fraser moved throughout, half expecting a dead body in one of the rooms. 

Stepping into the bedroom, they found the drawers hastily emptied, a few items having fallen to the ground, but the rest gone. The closet was empty. Ray turned to Fraser. "Think Carl got out of here before they found him?" 

"Possibly," Fraser responded. "Carl didn't search his own apartment, however." He tugged his ear in thought, following Ray into the hall. 

"What about the Anything Diamond? Think he made off with it or do you think whoever did the rest of this made off with it?" Ray stood in the living room and looked around. 

"They weren't here for the diamond," Fraser stated immediately. Ray shook his head in annoyance. Fraser knew his partner desired an explanation so he continued. Moving beside a small desk with an overturned tackle box, he pointed to a box with tiny drawers that had been dumped. "The stone is nearly the size of a baseball. Why bother looking in such confined spaces?" He waved his hand toward the coffee table. "They overturned ashtrays and shook the cards from magazines." 

Ray had to admit that Fraser made a compelling point. He shrugged. "Then what were they looking for?" 

"Perhaps a key to where the diamond was stored, perhaps a piece of paper that held the pertinent information. It is also plausible that they were looking for nothing at all." 

Ray looked confused. "All this for nothing?" 

"It seems possible that for some reason, someone needed us or Carl to _think_ they'd found something." He cocked his head. "If there is someone trying to make it look as though Carl got away with the diamond, a search of his apartment would give the man incentive to run and the fact that it would be permanently left in this state gives us reason to believe he won't return." He paused. "Odd, though," he said as he bent down and looked at a sock obscured by a magazine. 

Ray furrowed his brow. "The sock is odd?" 

"In the bedroom, the clothes were hastily dropped on top of the mess. That would indicate that he left after someone had been here." 

"So?" 

"This sock is buried under a magazine and..." he paused and pointed across the room. Ray saw a two pairs of boxers beneath the desk. 

Ray shrugged. "So the stuff got thrown on top when they came." He suddenly realized what he'd said and nodded. "Ah, did they come in before or after?" He stepped into the kitchen and took another look. "Maybe the stuff in the bedroom got shifted to the top in the search." 

"Possible, but unlikely that all of the clothes left in that room would be left on top and all out here on the bottom." He stood and moved beside Ray. 

Ray swallowed, taking a step away. One small move and his mind was inclined to wander. "Whoever overturned this place was here at the same time Carl was?" 

"It seems likely." Fraser paused. "It also seems likely that Carl wasn't here at all and that whoever did this took the clothes." 

"Right," Ray replied just as his phone rang. "Uh, Kowalski?" he said, now watching Dief move from room to room. 

"Your suspect washed up this morning," Welsh said immediately. 

"What?" 

"Carl Watkins body was fished out of the lake this morning," Welsh repeated. "The fisherman called it in and when the officers got the ID, it turned up your name on the case so they phoned us. They're waiting for you to go down and check the scene." 

"All right," Ray agreed and hung up. He turned to Fraser. "Too late for Carl, but maybe there's something with him." 

Fraser raised his eyebrows. "He's dead?" 

"A fisherman picked up something he wasn't expecting," Ray replied with a sigh. 

They arrived on the scene and Ray was very surprised to see Esther Pearson hovering over Carl's body. "Hey there," he said as he approached. 

The blonde turned her head. "Hello," she said and stood. Seeing Fraser, she smiled. "Constable. I haven't seen you in quite some time." 

"No, nor I you," he responded. 

"I transferred to another district, but I've just returned," she explained. "Thought I'd get right back into things." 

Fraser nodded and Ray moved between the two. "What can you tell me?" 

She looked down. "Not much," she said. "You can read it all in my report." 

"Report. Right," Ray said in a condescending manner. "I just want a general impression." 

"You can read it..." 

"Yeah, I heard you," he snapped. He gave Fraser a quick look and averted his eyes as he took a step back and looked around on the ground. Fraser stepped closer to Esther. "Perhaps you could just tell us if there is sign of a struggle," he said softly. 

She squatted beside the body and he moved to the other side before squatting also. Ray turned and saw them both over the body as she pointed at the back of the corpse's neck. "The skin is definitely disturbed here. I'm not sure if it was a blow to the head that killed him or if it simply made him unconscious." 

Fraser nodded. Ray took in a deep breath and looked at the form over the body. *Fuck me,* Ray's mind commanded. 

Fraser moved to his feet and looked at Ray. "What?" 

"Hm?" 

Fraser shook his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you said something." 

Ray gave a half smile. "Uh, nope. I didn't say anything." _Fuck me._ He pushed the thought away. 

Fraser looked confused a moment and furrowed his brow. "I was sure I heard..." 

"Look, Fraze, let's get back to the station and wait until the reports are finished. Looks like the team has everything under control here. Not much evidence on the boat waiting for us to pick Zuko up, if you know what I mean." 

Fraser agreed and followed Ray back to the car. Ray pulled away from the waterfront and started to drive. "We weren't supposed to find it," he said. "The body, I mean." 

"Yes," Fraser agreed. 

"Right. It was weighted down, right?" Ray frowned. "Ok, so putting Zuko and his men in this scene, they either searched his apartment, found the diamond when they packed him up, and then whacked him so he couldn't talk or they whacked him and went in search of the diamond." He paused. "Unless they got it off him, whacked him, and we've got another faction altogether searching his apartment and trying to make it look like he skipped town. It's a pretty valuable diamond." 

"It is," Fraser agreed, "but you have missed another possibility." 

"What?" 

"We know they didn't find the Anything in his apartment." 

"No, but they probably found a key or something. You said so yourself." 

"They wanted us to believe he left town, you don't argue that, correct?" 

"I guess not." 

"If whomever they are had this planned and was in possession of the diamond from the beginning, they could still have killed Carl to keep the diversion going. We really have no leads on who may have it. They may have had it all along. There's really no reason to believe Carl ever had the diamond." 

"So you steal the diamond, hold onto it, and kill a guy for no reason?" Ray furrowed his brow. "That's dumb," he said, then let out a breath. "Look, I gotta drop you off. I've got certification in twenty minutes." 

Fraser nodded. "It's probably for the best. There are some budget reports desiring my attention." 

* * *

Ray leaned against the filing cabinet non-challantly as Fraser set aside the budget report he'd just completed, standing as Ray spoke. "Look, we're back at the beginning here. If he was there to steal diamonds, then it follows that he had to know the Anything was on display."

"Perhaps not, Ray. We have no way to confirm that. We've been given a series of possibilities that seem more like distractions than evidence." 

Ray grunted. Fraser felt warm. "Yeah, but how did it disappear at the same time?" 

"Carl was simply a diversion. It only makes sense." 

"There you go with logic again. Look, Fraze, it's not always about logic. Sometimes you just gotta go with the gut instinct and follow what you know is right." 

Fraser turned to face Ray. "Logic isn't the evil you seem to believe it to be, Ray. More often than not, you'll find that keeping your options open to follow the paths as they present themselves will lead you to the right answers in the end." 

Ray straightened his back. "Why is it that you think your answers are always the right ones?" he asked, slightly angry. 

"Why is it that you feel so certain you can follow your occasionally misguided instincts?" Fraser felt a little angry and was surprised at himself for letting it bother him. 

"Fraze! It's not misguided! I know what I'm talking about!" 

"Perhaps it's possible that I know what I'm talking about as well!" 

"I doubt it!" Ray snapped and pointed a finger. "You stand there in that uniform like a fucking statue and look down your nose like you don't understand the concepts of just letting things happen! It makes me insane!" 

"As it makes me equally irritated that you don't think before you do things. You simply jump in with both feet and figure it out when you get there! My father taught me that careful consideration and planning...." 

"Screw your father!" Ray sneered. "Just for once - _for once_ why don't you let down your guard and let your gut tell you the right thing to do!?" 

Ray wasn't sure whether he was talking about the case anymore, but an instant later, it didn't matter. The filing cabinet let out a bang as Fraser grabbed both sides of Ray's face and thrust him against it in a passionate kiss. Shocked, Ray threw one hand on the wall and the other around the corner of the filing cabinet. 

Fraser had pushed his father's expectations from his mind and his inhibitions out the door. For an instant he wondered if he was the only one who'd felt this between them as Ray stiffened his lips, but an eternal moment later, Ray relaxed and began to kiss back. Fraser felt the passion he wanted so much and as his logic tried to creep back in, he pressed his body more firmly against Ray's, letting his tongue escape his own mouth to feel the roughness of Ray's day old growth and slightly chapped lips. 

At first, Ray was merely accepting of the kiss. He was too surprised to find out that Fraser felt the same way he did to react much more As he felt Fraser's tongue against his lips, he closed his eyes, releasing his grip on the wall and the cabinet to bring his arms around Fraser's back. His heart was beating so fast he was shocking himself and as his mind went from numb back into reality, he wondered what Fraser was feeling. His mind flashed back to being stuck on a ship as it slowly sank, but this was much better than buddy breathing. 

Fraser moved his lips against Ray's for a few more seconds, then slowly pulled away. Ray slowly opened his eyes and stared at Fraser a moment. Fraser said nothing and found himself shaking slightly. Ray watched and noticed that Fraser was slightly breathless and he realized then that he was also gasping for air. "That was certainly uninhibited," Ray breathed, not aware of Dief as he lifted his head from his nap and looked at both men. 

Running his thumbnail along his eyebrow, Fraser felt comfort in the signature move. Ray felt it also, knowing then that they hadn't just skipped to another universe or dreamt the whole event. 

"Perhaps we should focus on the case," Fraser stated, keeping his eyes away from the other man. 

Ray scoffed. "Perhaps we shouldn't." 

Fraser looked back into Ray's eyes, his face was very serious. "Perhaps you're right." He felt slight relief that it was Ray who suggested they not forget about what had just happened. 

His mind spinning, it suddenly occurred to Ray that Fraser had been fighting the same feelings he had. "How long have you been wanting to do that?" he asked finally. 

Fraser swallowed. "Quite a bit longer than I've wanted to do this," he said, advancing again so quickly that Ray had no time to react. Fraser kissed him more passionately, caressing his lips and holding him firmly. Ray embraced Fraser while his heart sped ahead. It took him a moment, but he got the nerve to let his tongue touch Fraser's lips. Now he was tasting the man and fighting to stop things before they got completely out of hand. 

The room felt warm and Fraser began to feel slightly lightheaded. He moved back and carefully let his tongue taste his own lips, moistening them as he waited for Ray to react. 

"And how long have you wanted to do that?" Ray asked, barely finding a breath. 

Fraser smiled in a way Ray had never seen. He lacked fear and stature. His guard was down and it excited Ray. He'd never seen Fraser so relaxed, but he was still the man he'd fallen for. "Since the first kiss." 

Ray's expression softened. "I think I'm confused." 

Clearing his throat, Fraser ran a hand down his uniform to straighten it. His back stiffened and Ray held a up a hand. "No, don't," he said quickly. 

"Don't what?" Fraser asked with little emotion. 

Ray shook his head. "Don't turn back into a Mountie," he said. "Look, I... I didn't know you felt... the things you're obviously feeling." 

Fraser tilted his head, frustrating Ray with the stiff move. He blinked slowly and grunted, showing Fraser the annoyance that made Fraser feel guilty. 

Ray looked away, then collected himself. "I've been feeling it too," he said softly. 

Fraser felt hopeful and smiled slightly. Ray ran his fingers through his hair, beginning to pace a few steps. "So what are we going to do about this?" He paused. "We're partners. Could get messy." 

"I suppose it could," Fraser responded, his level head reminding him what his father would think at that precise moment. 

"Or it could be pretty great," Ray added and let out a breath. "I'm guessing the straight-laced Mountie's never done anything like this before." 

"Have you?" Fraser asked quickly. 

Ray paused a moment, then shook his head. "Neither has Crazy, Wild Man, I'll-try-anything. I mean, I will. I just haven't tried this with a guy yet." 

"Yet," Fraser picked up. "Well, that's a good sign." 

"Hey, I obviously didn't expect this to happen," Ray grunted. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to do about it." 

"Do about it?" Fraser asked. "I didn't realize something needed to be done." 

Ray shrugged and took another step in pacing. "I just don't know if we should act on it," he said, then stopped, gave the filing cabinet a strange look then looked at Fraser. "Well, I guess the pressure's off on whether to start, but what do we do with everything now that it's out in the open?" 

Fraser hesitated, then licked his lower lip, raising his eyebrows as though the answer was obvious. "I find that nature tends to choose its own course." 

Ray let out a long, loud breath. "Yeah, but nature's got it easy. We have to be able to work together - something like professionally - and I just don't see it being easy." He regarded Fraser with pure honesty. "I don't even know where to begin." 

"No need to rush into anything too fast," Fraser stated. He looked at the man and let out a breath. Ray looked so somber and brooding. _Why does that, of all things, turn you on?_ "I just want to hold you," Fraser finally admitted with a slight blush. 

Ray smiled. "We can save the cuddles for later, Fraze. I want to fuck you blue," he responded with a raised eyebrow. 

* * *

*Damn case,* Ray thought, sighing to himself. _Proof would be handy right now._ He let out a breath. It was late afternoon and they had a job to do, so Ray had headed for Frank Zuko's with Fraser in the passenger seat.

Walking slowly to the front door, Ray Kowalski slowly lifted his fist to knock. As soon as he did, he glanced at Fraser. "Too bad you can't do this one alone," he breathed and shook his head, shaking out the fears that were beginning to creep in. 

The door opened and a balding man stood before them. "Can I help you?" He looked past Ray and noticed the Mountie. "Ah, Constable Fraser, wasn't it?" he said. 

Ray pulled back his jacket to show his badge. "Mr. Zuko in?" he asked. 

The man nodded knowingly. "I might have guessed," he breathed, then cocked his head. "I'm surprised Detective Vecchio didn't insist on handling this himself." 

Ray smiled vaguely. "I didn't give him much choice," Ray replied, holding up a fist in some attempt to distract the man from this conversation. "Frank Zuko," he stated as a reminder. 

The man nodded and turned. A moment later, he waved them inside and led them to the den. 

Frank was sitting behind his desk, looking as confident as he did every time the police burst into his home. The balding man stood beside Frank and clasped his hands together. 

Walking into the room of dark wood, Ray showed his badge. "Detective Kowalski," he began, but Frank quickly stood and held out a welcoming hand. 

"No need," he said with a grin that made Ray want to shudder. 

Ray cleared his throat, but didn't offer to shake hands. "You know me?" 

Zuko shook his head. "I recognize the Mountie," he said. 

Fraser stepped forward, politely taking Frank's hand for a small shake. 

"You're not running around with Ray anymore, huh?" he asked. 

"In actuality, I am," Fraser began, getting a quick glare from Ray that subsided when he continued. "Detective Kowalski is my new partner, but his name also happens to be Ray." 

"Ah," Zuko said and that grin spread across his face again. "I assume you still see Ray? Vecchio?" 

Ray stepped forward. "He and I don't get along too great," he said quickly. "We didn't come to chat about Vecchio. We came to talk about Carl." Zuko looked confused, but Ray saw right through it. "Why did you bail out Carl?" 

Pursing his lips, Frankie gave the balding man a look before turning back to Ray. "Oh, Carl! Carl and Charlie have been friends for years. I felt I owed him a favour." 

The balding man cleared his throat. "That's right. I heard about Carl's trouble and asked Mr. Zuko if he could help out an old friend." 

Ray shook his head, but said nothing about it. "You know Carl turned up dead this morning?" He watched as Charlie and Zuko glanced at each other. "Since you posted his bail, it was your responsibility to make sure he didn't skip town," Ray stated. "Well, he didn't skip, but there aren't many answers in a corpse." 

Zuko glanced at Charlie. "I had no idea. I had some friends keeping an eye on him, but I thought they left him at home yesterday evening." 

"Maybe they did," Ray stated. "Either way, I need to know the last time you saw him." 

"Charlie and I picked him up at the station yesterday. Charlie left me here and was taking Carl home with a couple guys to keep an eye on him. Neither of us has seen him since then, right, Charlie?" 

Charlie nodded as Ray spoke. "Convenient," Ray grunted. "Doesn't really matter. You're still responsible for..." 

"Are you trying to accuse me of killing Carl? I would never do that to Charlie." Zuko interrupted. 

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Ray said gruffly. "Doesn't change the fact that he's dead." He paused, changing his expression to menacing. "I'm sure you don't know about the diamond either," he threw out. 

"What diamond?" Zuko asked. 

Ray nodded. "You know about the Anything. Everybody who's anybody knows about it." 

Zuko smiled vaguely. "Ah, yes. Isn't that the diamond that was on display? Carl stole it, I'm sure," he replied. 

"And someone killed him to get it," Ray said firmly, now standing only a step from Zuko. 

Frank, keeping his confidence, looked Ray in the eyes. "Just like Vecchio, huh? Jumping to the conclusion that it was me without proof? What are you, his little lap boy?" 

Ray grabbed Zuko's collar, but Fraser and Charlie immediately pulled him back. "I think we should go," Fraser said in a smooth tone. 

"I think so too!" Frankie snapped. 

"I've got your name all over this one," Ray grunted, then shrugged from the grasps holding him. Straightening his jacket, he glared at Zuko before turning to leave. 

"You'd better keep an eye on your new partner, Constable. He's a loose cannon," Frankie growled, his voice full of warning. 

Fraser pulled the door closed behind them and Frank turned an angry eye on Charlie. "Detective Ray Kowalski. Check up on him," he demanded as he left the office toward the kitchen. 

Ray turned the key in the ignition and scoffed. "Well, he's got the diamond." 

"It would seem so," Fraser replied. 

Ray snapped his head to look at Fraser. "Wait, you agree?" 

Fraser nodded. "I've had dealings with him before." 

"I know that, but you agreed with me." 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

Fraser cocked his head. "Why did I agree with you?" 

"Yeah, I'm thinking that if that Charlie guy and Carl were old buds than you and I are getting our toenails painted. It's a gut thing. So why on earth do you think he has it?" 

"The article printed last week featuring the diamond was on his desk, opened to that page, and folded to only that article. He had a particularly keen interest and Mr. Zuko is not a man to let something he wants slip through his fingers." 

Ray threw up a hand. "There was a clue? Why didn't you point it out?" Stopping his rant a second later, he looked at Fraser's hand as it wrapped around his own. It was all very strange and new and a second later when Fraser sheepishly moved his hand away, Ray swallowed. "Sorry, I guess I just," he glanced at Fraser and then back at the road. "Got excited." 

Fraser looked at Ray and smiled. "It's all right," he responded. 

Ray glanced over, saw the smile, and let one spread across his own lips. "I, uh, I guess I have a lot of built up tension." 

"Yes," Fraser agreed. 

Ray glanced at his watch. "It's been a long day," he breathed. 

"Yes," Fraser agreed again. 

Clearing his throat, Ray kept his eyes on the road. He knew what he said next would have different meaning than it ever had before, but in some attempt to feel like nothing had changed and that this was as it should be, he spoke as casually as possible. "You want to maybe go get some dinner?" 

"That sounds very nice, Ray," Fraser replied in a tone that made it obvious he was ready for the change. 

Ray glanced and saw that Fraser was smiling again. He knew he'd never seen the Mountie so relaxed or so full of smiles, but he returned the smile again, hoping to encourage the behaviour. "I'll stop by the station to fill in Welsh and let him know I'm going home." He paused. "Probably won't have much more on the body until morning anyway. You want to stop at the Consulate and get Dief? He might want to eat." 

"I'm sure he's tired of being kept in all day. That would be nice," Fraser replied. 

* * *

Fraser looked over the naked body on the bed and felt contentment. He didn't realize he had a type, but if he did, maybe this was it. Ray breathed slowly in and out, watching Fraser examine his slightly smaller frame. Strong, Fraser knew, but Ray had no bulging muscles. Slowly he leaned over and kissed the flesh.

Ray felt the tongue on his abdomen and closed his eyes, letting out a very soft breath. He'd imagined it would be himself corrupting Fraser, but the man had always been full of surprises. The lips and tongue caressed his body in a manner similar to the soul - strong yet gentle. Putting his hand softly on Fraser's head, Ray ran his fingertips down to the muscular shoulder. 

Sliding his hands behind Ray's back, Fraser held him close and kissed at his lips again. It was soft and tender until Ray slid his tongue into Fraser's mouth, gently searching out Fraser's tongue; caressing it with his own until he lightly brushed the tongue with his teeth. Fraser made a sound and Ray felt the noise as he licked Fraser's lips and gently bit the lower lip. 

Ray let the lip go to look into Fraser's eyes. As he looked back, Benton searched them for any meaning he may have ever missed before. Ray chuckled slightly, causing Fraser to look at him in question. Ray took in a breath before breaking the silence. "Funny to think that just this morning, we were only friends." 

Fraser raised his eyebrows. "Were we?" 

Ray shifted and looked away. "You're right, but we sure tried hard to be, huh?" 

Fraser nodded and Ray leaned closer, kissing the Mountie's collarbone. Fraser took Ray's head and brought it up to kiss his mouth again, then moved to his neck. Ray moaned, swallowed, then sighed. "I don't know if I'm prepared," he said quietly. 

Stopping immediately, Ben looked at Ray. "I really want to make love to you," he responded. 

Ray shook his head. "I know," he breathed. *That's not what I meant,* he thought, but just reached out to take one of Fraser's hands and hold it firmly. 

Adjusting slightly, Fraser coaxed Ray to roll over. Pressing his lips to Ray's neck and back, Ray moved with anticipation. Moving the gentle kisses slowly down the strong back, Fraser reached around and brushed Ray's chest and nipples with his hand. Cautiously, Fraser licked his lower lip while staring at that ass he'd wanted to grab so many times. His fingers moved slowly from the abdomen, over the hip, and onto Ray's ass where he slowly massaged the flesh. 

"Ray, do you happen to have any..." 

"Like I said, not really prepared." He felt Fraser move away, but turned his head. "It doesn't matter," he added quickly. 

"Perhaps we should wait, then, until..." 

*I don't want to wait,* Ray thought and turned just until he could see Fraser. "Proceed," he commanded, trying to bring light to the look on Fraser's face. He relaxed his body and lay forward against the bed, closing his eyes. 

Swallowing as he took the next step, Fraser put his fingertip against Ray's awaiting hole. Ray groaned as he felt the finger press against him, then it pushed inside. Feeling the digit move about within him, he had to bite his lower lip as a memory crept inside. In an attempt to liven things up in the bedroom and save their marriage, Ray had convinced Stella to try this, but once had been enough for her. A self satisfied grin crossed his face as he knew now he'd be getting what he wanted all along. He felt Fraser moving, tugging and a second later, a second finger pushed inside. Slightly surprising, painful, and wonderful at the same time, Ray couldn't help flinching from the feeling of stretching skin. He groaned as Fraser moved against him and he could feel the hard cock on his thigh as his shoulders were lightly kissed. 

Primed now, Fraser moved his hips against Ray's ass and carefully set the tip of his penis against the anus as he closed his eyes. Ray let out a loud groan as he felt Fraser push against him. Another thrust and as he moved the tip inside, Ray gasped and grunted. The dryness tore at him, but at the same time, it excited him. Fraser heard the sounds and felt the tension. He placed a hand on Ray's hip as he thrust a third time. This time, when Ray screamed out, Fraser froze and leaned close to Ray's ear. "Am I hurting you?" He asked the silly question and swallowed. 

"Oh God, yes!" Ray exclaimed, touched that Fraser was concerned, but not wanting him to stop as his heart felt as though it would pound from his chest. He gasped for breath and when Fraser didn't move, he licked his lips. "Please, Fraze," he begged in breathy tones. 

Fraser cleared his throat and closed his eyes. Pain in battle was one thing, but pain in the bedroom was something that had always made him uncomfortable. He swallowed again and thrust his hips against Ray; thrust himself further inside. Ray gripped the edge of the bed and braced himself as the next one came. His ass pulled and stretch to conform and the fierceness of Fraser's thrusts caused him to yell grunts with each one, but God, it felt so good. Any guilt Fraser may have felt at first was drifting away as he could see the ecstasy on his partner's face. 

With the next movement, Ray pushed his hips back, accepting and inviting Fraser deeper. Fraser's gentle grasp on Ray's hip supported the movement a couple more times. 

Feeling very hard himself, Ray bit his lower lip. Again Fraser thrust and he let out a loud moan. In the moment of relaxation, Ray shifted just barely so that he could grasp his own cock comfortably. Still holding the edge of the bed with one hand, he licked his lips and gasped when Fraser shoved again, running his hand up Ray's body and onto his upper arm. He felt Fraser kiss his neck quickly. Now as Fraser moved against him, he would invite, then tug and squeeze himself. 

Fraser was a bit surprised how quickly his body began to feel hot. He knew orgasm was still on the horizon, but he was also amazed that it had come so soon. Concentrating, he could hear Ray's grunts and feel himself swelling. His jaw dropped open and he began to groan with each sound Ray expelled. At the last second, he grasped Ray's hips and rammed himself in more passionately as he came. 

Ray's sensitive flesh could feel the spasms and the cum as it moistened the area. Fraser slid himself in and out a few more times before pulling himself out and running his hand over Ray's side. Leaning over his partner, he saw Ray pounding himself quickly, so Fraser gently reached around and rolled Ray onto his back. Tenderly, he took Ray's hand. Moving it away, he held it tightly. "Here, let me help you," he breathed as he slowly shifted his body down and gave Ray's scrotum a lick and kiss before enveloping the penis in his mouth. 

Ray hadn't expected much from the move. He'd had some pretty bad blow jobs, but Fraser's tongue pressed against the underside of his cock and massaged it gently. He moved his lips along the shaft and Ray wondered if maybe it was a guy thing. They knew how to do it right because they knew what they would want. Moaning softly, Ray put his hand on Fraser's head and shifted his hips as he finally came. The sweet relief didn't end as Fraser continued to work with the pulsating penis until Ray relaxed. 

Glancing at the nightstand, Ray saw a forgotten coffee mug and grabbed it by the handle. Fraser slowly removed his mouth and looked up at Ray, seeing the smiling man holding out the mug. Thankfully, Fraser spit and watched Ray place it back on the nightstand. Moving beside him, Fraser put an arm around Ray and kissed his collarbone. 

*Polite even as a lover,* Ray thought. _That's something I could get used to._ He turned to Fraser and smiled. 

Fraser returned the smile. *That grin of his is just so charming,* he thought. 

Ray rolled to face Fraser and kissed him lightly. "So, what do you think? You want to call this experiment good or you want to try that again?" 

Fraser tugged at his ear. "I definitely think we need more data," he responded. 

* * *

Ray heard the alarm and opened his eyes slowly. He didn't want to face the day at first, but then the sleep shed away and he knew what awaited him. Opening his eyes, he looked at the otherwise empty bed and frowned until he heard the water running from the bathroom. He sat up and saw that the bedroom door was opened. Closed the previous evening to give Diefenbaker some privacy in the living room, Ray looked around and saw the wolf sleeping on a rug in the corner of the bedroom.

Making his way to his feet, Ray shuffled toward the bathroom and tapped on the door. He heard some splashing, but no invitation so he knocked harder and pushed the door open. "Can I come in?" 

The moment of hearing water wasn't comforting, but a moment later, he heard Fraser's reply. "Yes," he said formally. 

Ray smiled, stepping in. Closing the door as he stepped away from it, he touched the shower curtain at the back of the shower and pulled it back. Benton ran his hand over his wet hair, turning to watch as Ray put a foot in. Moving close to Fraser, Ray let out a breath. "You ok?" 

Fraser nodded. "I'll have to stop at the Consulate for fresh clothing, but after that, we should go to the morgue and..." 

"I really don't want to talk about work and I want to talk about the morgue even less," Ray stated. "God, is it cold enough?" he asked as the water ran over his feet. He leaned forward around Fraser and turned the hot knob up. 

"I'm sorry," Fraser responded. "I suppose I'm just used to it." 

Ray straightened, slowly brushing his hand down Fraser's chest. "Do you have any responsibilities to the Queen today?" Ray asked with a chuckle. 

Fraser shook his head. "No, I believe I'm all yours," he replied. 

Ray leaned in and kissed Fraser a moment. "You know, Fraze," he began, then stopped. He looked into Fraser's eyes and pursed his lips. "Now what am I supposed to call you?" 

"Is there something wrong with my name?" Fraser asked. 

"Yeah. Fraze suddenly seems impersonal and Benton Buddy just doesn't do it for me." He paused. "I could call you My Mount-ee, but I don't think that'll sound too great in public." He laughed, winning a smile from Fraser. 

"I'm not sure it's important that it change," Fraser observed. "You began to call me 'Fraze' as an affectionate term. I assume the affection is still there." 

"Well, yeah. More so," Ray said. "So it doesn't bother you?" 

Fraser touched Ray's face. "Anything you could call me wouldn't bother me." 

Ray kissed him again. He moved his lips from Fraser's and kissed his neck, suckled his ear, then moved across to one shoulder. When Fraser felt Ray's arms around him, he leaned back against the wall, the tiles cool for a moment until his own body could warm them. Ray moved his lips down Fraser's chest. Feeling the gentle suckling and nipping, Fraser took in a relaxed breath and closed his eyes. Ray's lips were rough and the stubble rubbed against his softer flesh, but Ray continued to move down. Fraser's jaw went stiff as he felt the hot water running down his chest blending with the sensation of Ray's lips on his belly. Ben ran his fingers through Ray's hair, then massaged the back of his head gently as he felt himself getting hard. 

Ray knelt and put his hands on Fraser's thighs. Touching them lightly, he looked at the erect penis before him. He glanced at his partner and saw that Fraser was leaning back, his mouth suddenly relaxing with a slack jaw. Fraser accepted the sensation of Ray's mouth on his scrotum, licking and nibbling gingerly. His breath made the steam from the shower float away even as more was formed. 

His heart going faster as the wet lips caressed his testicles, Fraser closed his mouth and let out a moan. A moment later, the firm flesh of Ray's tongue moved to his shaft, moving along it and around it. Shifting from tender to firm and back again, he felt Fraser's body begin to shake slightly. The water was making his skin turn red as Fraser felt Ray's mouth take in his entire penis and suck just a little before moving along it. Ray ran his hands behind Fraser, then began to slowly massage his ass as he used his entire mouth to finally bring Fraser to orgasm. 

Watching the water wash away the cum, Ray grabbed the wall and moved to his feet. Fraser was still leaning with closed eyes against the side of the shower until Ray grabbed his face and pulled him into another passionate kiss. 

* * *

Ray watched Fraser walking up the steps to the Consulate and smiled as his mind wandered. The door closed while he wondered for a moment what would happen inside.

Fraser rushed toward his office, but Inspector Thatcher was quick to cut him off. "Where have you been?" she said, quickly making an observation of his appearance. 

"Detective Vecchio and I were, uh," he hated to lie, but he had to. He took a step back from her close proximity and concentrated on not blushing. "Were, uh, following up on some important leads. There was no time to sleep last night and I, um," he took in a breath. "I was just about to change into a fresh uniform before going back to work on the, uh, case." He fumbled with the words horribly and wanted to sink right into the floor, but it didn't seem to happen. 

"Oh," she responded. "Well, I certainly hope you are not neglecting your duties to the Consulate and Canada." 

"Of course not, Ma'am. I've finished with my duties for the week, I've also assisted Constable Turnbull with his duties." 

"Good," she said smoothly and gave him a half smile. "I'm sure I'll be able to find more duties for you by this evening so make sure you check in today." 

"Yes, Ma'am," Fraser responded smoothly. "May I?" he then asked, motioning toward his door. 

She nodded and went back into her office. 

Fraser proceeded down the hall and entered his own office, turning on the dim light as he did so. He moved beside his desk and looked at the closet a moment. Somehow, his father had become a demon he feared would escape to torment him. He let out a breath, reaching into his bottom desk drawer where he kept perfectly ironed, neatly folded boxers. He sat behind his desk just in time to hear the closet door open. Turning the chair, he looked at the older Mountie and wondered for only a moment if the ghost was even aware of what had been going on. 

"That's no way to get a grandson," the apparition stated. 

_Confirmation. He does know._ "Go away, Dad," Fraser said quickly and turned away. 

"It's disgraceful." 

"I'm so glad that you think love is a disgrace," Fraser responded, now ignoring the vision to change as quickly as possible. "I don't want to talk about it." 

"And a Yank at that! I knew getting sent from Canada would ruin you." 

"Thanks, Dad," Fraser snapped. 

"Maybe you should get away for a while. Go up to the cabin and clear your head." 

"The cabin burned down," Fraser reminded him. 

Bob scoffed. "You let it burn down, Son," he stated. "You make bad decisions about relationships, no question about that." He paused. "Perhaps rebuilding the cabin is precisely what you need to get the hormones in check." 

Fraser looked at his father a moment and wondered if he wanted to be the son Bob wanted anymore. Buttoning his serge, he moved to his feet. "Maybe I'll take Ray up there to help me rebuild. Wouldn't that be splendid?" he said facetiously. 

Bob frowned. "I'm not going to say there's anything wrong with the feeling, Son," he said slowly. "Many times Buck and I were left to our own devices, but acting on it, here, in a city with a thousand women, well, that's another thing altogether." 

Fraser furrowed his brow as he heard what his father had implied. Cocking his head, he was about to speak, but found himself speechless. He finished dressing and moved to the door. "Your own devices?" he repeated, then shook his head and left quickly. 

* * *

Mort stopped singing and looked up as Ray and Fraser walked into the morgue. "Ah! I just finished with him," Mort said, pointing behind himself.

Fraser walked over to the sheet covered body to pick up the file. He opened it and Ray sniffed as he fingered a stack of folders in the corner. "What's the conclusion?" Ray asked. 

"Tiny wood particles," Fraser mumbled, then looked at Ray. "I suspect he was hit with a baseball bat. Not enough water in the lungs indicating he was dead before they dropped him into the water." He furrowed his brow. "Do you mind if I take a look at the body?" he asked Mort. 

Mort waved a hand of affirmation and Ray turned, trying to find a new aversion for his eyes as Fraser pulled back the sheet. "Time of death?" he asked as he heard Fraser moving around. 

"Approximately one hour after he was retrieved from the station," Fraser stated. 

"Wow, they didn't give him much time," Ray observed. "Find anything?" he asked, glimpsing the way Fraser leaned over the body. 

"Yes, actually," Fraser said and straightened. 

Ray turned quickly. "Really?" 

Fraser's half smile was subtle. "Cigars," he said quietly. 

"Huh?" Ray asked. 

"Frank Zuko smokes a very specific cigar rolled to his specifications. This fact was brought to my attention when trying to identify the maker of the bomb which killed Detective Gardino." He stepped beside Ray and let out a breath. "He knows I'm aware of the fact." 

"And you found a cigar on Carl?" 

"I found the distinctive smell and burn marks on his clothing." 

"He sat in that disgusting lake overnight and you can still smell cigar ash?" Ray asked in surprise. 

"Yes, Ray," Fraser responded. "It's hardly conclusive," he added. 

"Yeah, but I think it might be enough to get an arrest warrant," Ray said solemnly. 

* * *

Ray led Zuko down the hall toward the interview room with Fraser close behind. Pushing the door open, he heard the voice from down the hall and cringed. "Vecchio!" Bowing his head, he pushed Zuko into the room, but Zuko resisted, looking down the hall, then up it in search of the owner of that name. Ray gave Fraser a knowing glance and pushed Zuko harder, causing the man to stumble into the room. Ray closed the door, looking at Frank.

"Do you really think I'll talk without my lawyer?" Zuko scoffed. 

Ray leaned on the table and held up a fist in a sudden gesture. "I think I can make you." 

"Ray," Fraser scolded. 

Ray furrowed his brow and straightened. "All we've got is a couple simple questions. No need to call in the big guns," Ray said. 

The door opened and Ray spun. "Vecchio..." Huey said, then clamped his mouth shut. At that moment, he saw Zuko sitting at the table. He felt Ray's eyes bore into him. Jack looked around the room. "...isn't here, is he?" he said. "I thought for sure I saw him walk in here," he added hastily. "Uh, I'll see you later, Kowalski." Clearing his throat, he pulled the door shut and Ray looked at Fraser before checking Frank's expression. 

"Where is Detective Vecchio?" Frankie said suddenly. 

Ray rubbed his neck and looked to the mirror. "I don't know," he responded. 

"Well, I'll only talk to him," Zuko stated firmly. 

Ray's eyes rested on Frank again a moment as Fraser moved around to face Zuko. "What?" Ray asked. 

"I'll only talk to Ray Vecchio. We've got a history. I want to tell him what I know," he said. 

Ray looked at Fraser who wasn't sure how to respond. He stepped up to the table. "There are no deals, Zuko. You talk now or I beat your skull in, got it?" he snapped. 

Zuko shook his head confidently. "I'll talk to my old buddy, but that's it," he insisted. 

The moment Zuko said it, Ray jumped against the table and grabbed Zuko's throat. Frank immediately grabbed and tried to pull Ray's hands as Fraser stepped up, grabbing Ray's upper arms. Pulling him back, he pushed Ray toward the door. Ray grunted a threat to Zuko and swung the door open. "Just a moment," Fraser said calmly. 

Stepping into the hall, he saw Ray smack the wall before turning around. Fraser shook his head slightly. "What is this all about?" he asked. "You have no history with this man to explain your behaviour," he pointed out. 

"I know," Ray said. "Part of me feels like I have a duty to Vecchio, but mostly I know he's pushing my buttons because he knows he can." He lowered his voice. "You think he knows?" 

"I don't know how he could," Fraser responded. "I see no need to be concerned, but you won't accomplish anything with threats. Zuko has powerful lawyers, that's one thing I've learned," he explained. 

"I know," Ray breathed in surrender. "So what do we do? He'll only talk to Vecchio? What are we supposed to do?" 

Fraser looked at Ray a moment, then glanced at the door. "Create the illusion that Ray Vecchio is here, but unable to handle the case," he responded, though he didn't know how to accomplish the feat. 

Nodding slowly, Ray pursed his lips and moved back into the room. "Vecchio's off on a case more important that you," he sneered. "So I guess if you want to talk, you'll have to talk to me." 

"I can wait," Zuko responded, leaning back in the chair. "I can wait for my attorney." 

Ray grunted again. "All we want to know is a few facts. You told us you picked him up. You remember the time?" 

"Don't you keep records of this?" Frank responded quickly. 

Ray nodded. "Sure. Just looking for your account." 

"Afternoon, evening time? I suppose it was about 5:30," he said finally. 

"And you dropped him off?" Ray asked quickly, trying to trip him. 

"Charlie dropped me off at home about twenty minutes later. I told you I wasn't there when Charlie left Carl." 

Ray took in a breath and sat on the corner of the table. "What time did Charlie return?" 

"I saw him again at about 8," Zuko said, then saw Fraser come into the room and close the door. He wondered what the Constable had been doing, but simply cocked his head. 

"What about your thugs?" 

Zuko straightened. "I don't have thugs," he said smoothly. 

Ray chuckled. "Come on, Zuko. No need to play games with me. I'm not looking to convict you for the thousand crimes you must commit in a day. My only concern is to find the Anything Diamond. Your thugs supposed to stay with him?" 

Zuko considered a moment. "I left them no instructions," he chose as an answer. "Anything they may or may not have done was beyond my control." 

"Sure," Ray said. "Just like they were smoking your cigars and whacked him with your baseball bat." 

"What are you talking about?" 

Ray cocked his head. "Do you have an explanation for how we found a bloody bat in the back of your car." 

"You didn't," Zuko replied quickly. 

"Oh yeah? You sure?" Ray said. Fraser began to argue, knowing the information about the bat wasn't fact, but Ray gave him a look that shut him up. "You have an easy answer, I guess," he prodded. 

Zuko glared. He knew they hadn't found the bat because he knew where the bat was. Still, this man was playing the game and Frankie didn't want to back down. "I was in the vehicle with Carl. I smoked a cigar on the way home. Maybe some ashes blew on him. As for the bat, I told you I have no control over anyone else's actions. They took my car to leave Carl at his home." 

"Mmm," Ray responded thoughtfully. "You have a quick explanation for ashes, but I don't recall saying there were any." 

"You said there was ash from my cigar." 

Ray cocked his head. "I asked if your men were smoking your cigars. You were the one who seemed to think we found some ashes." He paused. "You burned him, threatened him to give you the diamond maybe?" 

"Not another word without my lawyer," he suddenly demanded, realizing he'd said too much, his confidence dwindling. 

Ray grunted and glanced at Fraser. Fraser took a step toward the table and looked at Frank. "Carl's body was weighted. He wasn't meant to be found, but a fisherman caught him in his net. Was it your intention to make us believe he got away with the diamond?" Zuko didn't respond, though he listened. "It does seem that one point was missed in that scenario," he said slowly. 

Ray glanced at Fraser, wondering where he was going as Zuko straightened with an interested gaze. 

Fraser went on. "When we arrested Carl, we made a thorough search of his property. It would seem that if he had the diamond or information on where the diamond was stored in the apartment, we would have found it. Because we found no such evidence that he knew anything about the diamond, the assumption is that he didn't have it." 

Leaning forward a little, Frankie put a hand on the table. "Assuming there even is a third party involved," he began delicately, "what makes you think he hadn't already dropped off this jewel?" 

"If he had," Fraser responded, "they would have had no reason to return to his apartment and search it or to kill him." 

Ray shrugged. "They killed him because they didn't want him to talk." 

"Why did they search his premises?" Fraser insisted. 

Ray furrowed his brow and glanced at Zuko as the man leaned back. "You got an answer for that?" he prodded. 

Zuko looked away. "I don't have answers for any of it. You two are supposed to be the cops." 

"He doesn't need answers," Fraser said. "He's always had the diamond. He set up Carl to go in and steal the items we found in his possession to create a diversion while the diamond was stolen off camera. The amount of bail in comparison to the price the Anything could fetch made the risk worthwhile." 

The door opened and all three men looked at the blonde in a business suit as she stepped inside. "His lawyer is here," Stella said briskly. "You don't have enough to hold him. You have to let him go." 

Ray slid off the table slowly. "All right," he said. 

Stella froze. "You mean you're not going to argue it with me?" 

He shook his head. "Zuko's told us everything we need to know," he stated, giving Frank an ominous look. "We don't need him anymore anyway." 

Frank scoffed. "You don't know what you're talking about," he said as he rose to his feet. He glanced at Fraser. "You have nothing," he insisted as he left. 

Stella walked out behind Zuko and closed the door. 

Ray looked at Fraser. "You just figure that out?" 

"Pardon?" 

"What you said about we searched his place before they did. If there had been anything, we would have found it, right? So there was nothing. He knew there wasn't anything to find, right?" 

Fraser nodded. "It seems Mr. Zuko would have been aware that there was nothing to be found." 

Ray nodded. "That thing you said?" 

"What thing?" 

"About he had to get the diamond out at the same time? Did he have to?" 

Fraser furrowed his brow. "The cameras show the diamond there until the break in." 

"Right." Ray paused. "Still, it just occurred to me that we didn't actually see it get stolen." 

Fraser furrowed his brow. "Are you ahead of me?" he asked in surprise. 

"I doubt it," Ray admitted. "I just wonder what we missed." 

Fraser nodded , moving around to face Ray. Timidly, he lifted a hand and touched Ray's face with the back of it. Ray smiled slightly. "Could use a pick me up," he said softly. Fraser kissed him gently, brushing his fingers across the stubbled jaw and putting a hand behind Ray's head. 

They heard a sound outside and both jumped, skittish about being caught in their rendezvous. Ray sighed and turned to pick up the file he'd left on the table while sucking on his own lower lip. 

Fraser watched the other man, tilting his head. He hated feeling this way, he hated keeping the secrets. He watched Ray switch the file between hands to open the door. The whole time, he avoided eye contact. Benton let him go, moving slowly behind him. Ray was down the hall and into the bullpen before Fraser pulled the door to the interview room closed. 

Something was wrong. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he was surprised at the way Ray could turn it off and on like a light switch. He continued slowly, giving himself time to think about things. Ray had seemed a willing partner, but had Fraser pushed him into something? *No,* he told himself. _He said he had feelings, too. He enjoyed our liaison... didn't he?_ Of course, this led straight into, _Why are you even doubting yourself? Doubts are the plague of a man's path, your father always said. Of course, your father's been wrong about a lot of things. Maybe it's the doubts that allow you to see the faults of your actions. Sometimes you are wrong, even if you don't like to admit it._

Sighing, he passed through the doorway and looked across to Ray's desk. He was on the phone, his head buried in his free hand. He approached as Ray hung up and stood. "The fisherman who netted Carl found something on his boat." 

Fraser furrowed his brow. "Oh?" 

"Yeah. He was cleaning it and found a key tucked in a corner. Asked all his guys, but they knew nothing. Now he's wondering if it came off the body and got missed. It was between some slats of wood," he explained as he started walking toward the exit. 

* * *

Stopping to get the key, Ray recognized it immediately as belonging to a safety deposit box. The bank's name on the key was the first clue, and when they reached the bank to open the box, Ray was surprised. He reached in and pulled out a large purple gem. "The diamond? What the hell?" he asked astounded.

Fraser took the stone and looked at it a moment. "Hm," he breathed. 

"Oh great. A 'hm'. What's the 'hm' mean this time?" 

"We should get a jeweler to look at it," Benton replied. 

"Whatever you say, Fraze," Ray responded and led the way to the car. 

They pulled up to the jeweler where the gem had been stolen and Ray led the way inside. He handed the stone to the owner, watching as the man scrutinized it. 

"Fake," the owner said at last. 

"What!?" Ray snapped. 

"It's a fairly decent imitation, but it's not a diamond," he responded. "This certainly isn't the Anything Diamond. That diamond is valuable despite a flaw, but this has no such flaw," the man explained. 

Ray turned to Fraser. "What?" 

Fraser shook his head. "The true diamond is still out there," he explained. 

"Yeah, I get that, but this is the diamond, right? Sparkly? Purple?" 

Fraser and the man shook their heads at Ray in unison until he leaned on the counter, defeated. "Well, then, now what? That puts us back at zero!" He grabbed the fake stone and turned to the exit. Fraser followed and as they sat in the car, Ray growled. 

Watching a moment before speaking, Fraser didn't get the chance because Ray's phone rang. He answered with a snipped, "Kowalski!" A moment later, his face went pale. Fraser gleaned nothing from Ray's side of the conversation so when he hung up, he gave Ray a look of query. 

Ray started the car and pulled onto the road. "Zuko's got his little fairies doing detective work of their own," he said, glancing at Fraser with a stern expression. "Huey just overheard someone asking about me. They wanted to know all about my transfer and my partners, not to mention some details about what Vecchio has been up to recently." 

"Oh dear," Fraser said with concern. 

"You can say that again," Ray said. "Welsh wants me back at the station so we can figure out how to give me and him separate lives over the past - how many months have I been here? - I mean, that's a lot of Clark Kent, Superman to cover." 

"I'm sorry?" Fraser asked in confusion. 

"You know, Clark Kent was never around when Superman was? It'll take a lot of fancy footwork to fix that, don't you think?" 

Fraser looked at Ray a moment. "And who is Superman in this scenario?" 

Ray pointed at Fraser. "Hey, watch it," he warned with a grin. "You have to be nice to me," he added. "I guess after that we'll try to find out who has the real diamond and what Carl was doing with a fake." Suddenly, Ray's expression changed when he glanced at Fraser. "A switch!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe it. Carl did steal the diamond - or what he thought was the diamond, but just like me, it was a fake that had been put in so no one knew the real thing was gone!" 

Surprised, Fraser quickly went over the facts. "It certainly fits," he stated. 

"Of course, if we're right, then we've got to figure out when the diamond was stolen and how." Ray pondered a minute. "I don't know what it could be, but we asked all those employees a bunch of questions. They all said pretty much the same thing, except that one guy who didn't see Carl." 

"As I recall, he had gone into the back for a few minutes to clean jewelry for a customer." 

"Right," Ray said, "but Carl was there for a long time. He scoped it out before he put on the hit, right? I mean, they all said he was there looking around. Maybe he was suspicious, maybe he wasn't. Then he snatched it all so quick, he was out the door before anyone could hit the alarm, right? I mean, that's the story." 

"It would seem so," Benton replied. "The camera's seem to confirm their accounts." 

"Yeah, but the one who went in the back was there a long time. I used to take in Stella's and my bands to be cleaned. It took less than five minutes to do them both. Why did a necklace take him over a half an hour?" 

"Perhaps he had other duties." 

"Well, you're probably right," Ray conceded. "Still, I want to go talk to the guy." 

"He didn't appear to be working today," Fraser pointed out. 

Ray took out his phone, dialing the precinct. A few minutes later, he was speaking to Francesca. "Hey, I need an address for ... for..." 

"Ed Tuton," Fraser filled in. 

"Yeah, Ed Tuton. We questioned him about this theft so the information should be on my desk. While you're at it, tell Welsh I won't be back for another couple hours." 

Before long, she'd returned with the address. Ray turned the car onto the next left and headed toward the address she'd given him. 

When there was no answer at the Tuton residence, Ray was on the phone again. He called the jeweler. "Is Ed working today?" 

"Whom?" the manager asked. 

"Ed Tuton? He was working the day of the robbery and..." 

"Oh, Mr. Tuton quit." 

"He quit?" Ray asked quickly. "When?" 

"The day after the robbery he said he didn't feel safe. We were very surprised." 

"Huh," Ray huffed. "You know where we could find him now?" 

"I don't," the man replied. "I do know that when he came in to pick up his last check this morning he smelled like fish. We also noted on his application that his father owns a funeral home where Ed worked up until he joined us a few months ago." 

Ray pursed his lips. "When exactly did he start working for you?" 

"I believe it was mid-March," he replied. "I remember the announcement about the Anything Diamond coming here had just been published." He paused. "Oh, you don't suppose..." 

"I'm not assuming anything," Ray said quickly. "We'll call if we need more information. Thanks," he added and hung up. Turning to add this new information to Fraser, they decided to head to the docks. 

Asking around, they learned that Ed had been working the docks in the mornings for quite some time, but now he worked all day. Waiting until the boat he was on came in, Ray was the first to greet him. "Hello, Mr. Tuton," he began. 

Ed looked at them a moment. "Oh, right. The cops," he said. 

"We heard you quit your job at the jewelry store. You prefer to haul fish?" Ray asked. 

Ed shook his head. "I was trying to improve my situation, but I like working with my hands," he replied. 

"Sure," Ray responded, not believing him. "Well, we just had a few more questions for you," he stated. 

"Yeah? I told you I didn't see much." Ed shifted. 

Fraser moved beside Ray. "You were cleaning a necklace for one of your customers, weren't you?" he asked. 

"Sure," Ed replied. 

"How long does a cleaning take?" Fraser asked. 

Ed shrugged. "I dunno. Necklace that size maybe fifteen minutes?" 

"Did you have any others duties to attend to while you were back there?" 

Ed shrugged again. "Why?" 

Ray cocked his head. "You were back there well over half an hour." 

"I guess maybe I got talking to someone or something." 

"While a customer was waiting for her necklace?" Ray countered. 

"I don't know," Ed said quickly. "I guess maybe I took it back out to her first." 

"Oh? While you were out there returning it, you didn't see anything odd?" 

Ed folded his arms. "Look, I... I don't know what you think, but I didn't see him. I didn't see it happen." 

"You know, maybe we could take you to the station, ask a few more formal questions," Ray threatened. 

"I really don't know," Ed said, looking afraid. "I can't tell you whatever it is you want to know!" he insisted. 

Ray moved his head side to side. "All right," he said finally. "We'll leave you alone, but you stick around in case we have more questions." 

"Sure," Tuton said. "I will." 

Making their way back to the car, Ed watched Ray and Fraser leave. He then passed to the shack and picked up the phone. "It's Ed. They know something- I don't know what, but they came here asking me more questions-Yeah, ok," he said, then hung up. 

* * *

Ray sat behind his desk, talking to Fraser as he filled out some paperwork. Half were being signed as Ray Vecchio, the other half as himself. Welsh had prepared a tall stack and as Ray browsed, signed, and made notes he felt himself twisting into knots.

"Vecchio," Welsh called. 

Fraser turned, but Ray kept writing. 

"Vecchio!" Welsh repeated. 

Ray looked up very slowly. "Yeah?" 

"You've got another body," he said. "Ed Tuton? You questioned him after the theft?" 

Ray looked surprised. "I questioned him again two hours ago!" 

"Yeah, well, now he's dead." 

Ray shook his head and stood. "Where?" 

"One of the fisherman found his body under a net on the docks." 

"Damn," Ray breathed, starting toward the car with Fraser beside him. 

"Is something wrong?" Fraser asked, seeing Ray's look of concentration. 

"No," he snapped. 

Fraser opened the passenger door. "Are you certain?" he asked, letting Dief jump in. 

Ray moved into the driver's seat and started the car. He'd pulled from the parking lot to the street before speaking again. "I'm just realizing that I'm jumpy." 

"Jumpy?" Fraser asked for clarification. 

"Yeah. If someone says Vecchio, I can't just turn around and say 'what?'. What if it's one of Zuko's thugs? And if someone says Kowalski I have to be damned sure it's not someone who thinks I'm Vecchio." 

"I see," Fraser responded, now understanding. "It will all blow over soon and things can return back to the way they were," he explained. 

Ray let out a breath and glanced at Fraser. "I hope not everything goes back," he said, then quickly averted it. "Think Zuko had Ed whacked because we talked to him? Afraid he'd say more the next time?" 

"I couldn't say, Ray," Fraser said. "I do think you should drop me off at the Consulate. I'm afraid the Inspector planned to give me more work to do." 

"Oh," Ray paused. "Sure. Before or after we check out the corpse?" 

"Either," Benton responded. "As long as I return before she leaves, I believe I'll be able to subdue her." 

Ray nodded. "We'll make it before. It's getting late anyway and after I check out the body and get it off to the morgue, I should go home." 

Fraser nodded. 

* * *

Benton Fraser opened his top drawer and when it caught on something, he knew he had to clean it out. A momentary thought blamed Ray for his own slothfulness, but then he reminded himself that it meant he was more relaxed.

Reaching into the drawer and removing a box of paperclips, one of staples, then the stapler, he reached back and found a leather bound book. Pulling it out, he looked at it. In a rush, he'd tossed one of his father's journals into the drawer only to forget he'd done it until now. Rearranging his pencils to face the same direction and in a separate compartment from the pens, he placed the other items back into the drawer, sliding it closed as he looked at the journal. 

He heard his closet open. Unable to resist the sigh, he made a quiet sound and turned. "Hello, Dad," he breathed. 

"You know, Son," he began. 

*Here we go again,* Fraser thought, avoiding eye contact. 

"I only want you to be happy." 

"I am happy, Dad. Ray makes me happy," Fraser defended, feeling himself begin to break free. It was odd how he felt a certain tension and those thoughts nipping in the back of his mind go as he admitted it aloud to his father. 

"How can that be?" Bob asked, folding his arms. 

Fraser stood slowly. "I love him," he declared with ease. "I've never felt so good about being in love with someone before." 

Bob furrowed his brow. "Well, does he love you?" 

"Yes." Fraser felt confident with the reply. 

"How can you be sure? Did he say it?" 

Fraser shifted. "No, but I know he does." 

"How do you know? How can you if he hasn't said it?" 

"I haven't said it either," Fraser remarked. 

"I believe that only confirms that you are making a mistake," Bob scolded. 

"Dad!" Fraser snapped in frustration just as there was a knock on the door. Benton turned to face the door. When he turned back, his father was gone so he walked around the desk and opened the door. 

Ray cocked his head. "Were you talking to someone in here?" he asked as he entered. 

Fraser looked at the closet door, then swallowed. "No," he replied. "I was just thinking about some things." Ray nodded, watching Fraser close the door. "What brings you here?" Benton asked. 

"I was on my way home. Thought I'd stop and see what the Ice Queen assigned you to do to keep you away from me." 

Fraser waved toward a stack of papers on his desk. "Filing, reports. Most of it doesn't need to be completed until next month, but she would prefer it if I got a head start." 

Ray glanced at the desk and saw the stack, then noticed the familiar looking journal on the desk. He swallowed and looked at Fraser. Somehow, the reading of his father's journal made Ray feel separated, like Fraser would slip back into some old habit. "You want to talk about anything?" Ray prodded. 

Fraser shook his head. "I'm planning a quick dinner, then I'll get to work on these so that I can take time away tomorrow." 

Ray nodded slowly. *Doesn't want to do anything with me tonight. Well, that's just fine,* his mind snarled. His expression, however, didn't change. He stopped nodding. "Well, I guess I'll go home." 

"You don't have to," Fraser said quickly. 

Ray smiled vaguely. "It's probably better if I do." _I can't be around you wondering if you've changed your mind about us. It's too hard not to be with you._

Neither moved for a moment. Ray focused on a nonexistent object and Fraser watched him. _He seems so confused._ He watched Ray shift, but still not move to leave. _You need to know. You've got to wonder where he stands. He lets you say it all while he follows on coattails. Don't you wonder whether he's just experimenting to prove he's not afraid to try anything or if he really cares? Give him an out. If he takes it, he was never yours to begin with, right?_ Fraser swallowed. "Maybe you should go. I have a lot of work and it might keep me busy through tomorrow, too." 

Ray's head snapped up to look at Fraser. His eyes widened a little, but he said nothing. He wanted to say something, but it wouldn't come. Brushing passed Fraser, he was gone in an instant. 

Fraser bowed his head as he felt his heart being pulled away. He'd given Ray the out and Ray had taken it. Moving behind he desk, his first thought was that working would take him mind off of it, but it only took minutes to realize that he couldn't possibly be expected to concentrate on anything. 

* * *

Benton lay in bed. He hadn't been able to sleep and now as 4 AM approached, he wondered if it was the sleep deprivation which was depressing him.

He heard a sound at the front of the Consulate and moved to his feet. Before he reached the door, it swung open. Ray took two strides to get inside the room and by then, his lips had captured Fraser's. He kissed and pushed until Fraser hit the wall , throwing his arms around Ray. 

"What are you doing here?" Fraser asked breathlessly when he was finally able to break away from Ray's impassioned kissing. 

"You can't do this to me, Fraze," Ray breathed. "I don't know what's going on, but you can't do it." 

"Do what?" Fraser asked, still holding Ray. 

"You can't blame this on your father, Fraze! You can't blame it on your job or your boss. You can't blame it on anything! I need to know that you're committed." He wasn't going to let Fraser answer without more information. He pressed against him and kissed again, sucking the lower lip into his own mouth and biting gently. 

Fraser felt himself getting warm, but knew it was the heat outside as well as in. The rain had finally cooled things by late morning, but the afternoon sun made it a wet heat. He could feel Ray's slightly damp body against his. Bones protruded into him, muscles pressed against him. Ray was much more intense than he had been and much more certain of what he wanted. 

At the same time, Fraser was holding Ray to never let him go. As the saying said, he had returned. He'd returned to his own arms, Ray belonged to him. He pulled his shoulders close and kissed back with all he had inside. 

Ray pulled back so he could look Fraser in the eye. Fraser looked back, his heart reaching out until he remembered what Ray had said before kissing him. "I am committed," he explained. "Ray, I love you," he added. 

Hoping that he'd hear Fraser wasn't going to stop this relationship, he certainly hadn't expected the last words. He blinked. He knew he wanted to be with Fraser, he knew he felt good about their relationship, but the word love hadn't even entered his mind. Swallowing, he knew he wasn't prepared to say those words so he pressed his cheek to Fraser's chest, then let out his tongue to lick it. 

Fraser looked down at the blonde head on his chest. He hadn't said the words back. _Was Dad right?_ he asked himself, then immediately brushed it away. _It isn't about Dad. It's only about me and Ray. Give it time._ He leaned his head back and closed his eyes and he felt Ray kissing him. They worked together, then, to remove Ray's shirt. In the heat, Fraser had been sleeping in very little once again, but Ray was fully clothed. Tossing the shirt away, Fraser went after the belt buckle, his head and heart pounding together while he listened to Ray's breathing increase. 

Ray could feel Fraser's heat against him as the man worked to undo his pants. He'd already begun to feel tight in them, the release as Fraser removed them causing him to let out a moan. Ray pressed against Fraser, bringing his mouth near and licking over the lips, tasting them, consuming them before taking them into his mouth. Pushing his tongue inside Fraser's mouth, he licked the teeth, scoped out and licked at the tongue. He encircled Fraser's tongue, inviting it into his own mouth and pressing it with his own. 

Fraser felt Ray's erection against himself and his own pressing against Ray's body. Shedding the last pieces of clothing, Ray pulled Fraser onto the floor. Fraser moved over Ray, kissing him gently along the jaw then across to his shoulder, where he sucked and kissed while brushing his hands over Ray's ribs and abdomen. 

Ray pushed Fraser and rolled over him. Now kissing Fraser's neck and upper chest, he reached down to grip Fraser's cock, squeezing and tugging as he rubbed himself against Fraser. Holding him close, Fraser rubbed his hands along Ray's back, up and down. Stopping to massage his buttocks, he couldn't resist the moan caused by Ray's firm hand. Sweat formed on both bodies as they heaved together. Pumping fiercely, Ray could feel Fraser's muscles tense slightly. Ray pressed himself even harder against Fraser, his body bulging with heat until he felt himself coming. He groaned as the fluid escaped his body, the warm sticky feeling covering Fraser's groin. Both continued to move until Fraser shifted slightly and let his seed spill forth. 

Ray moved his lips to Fraser's again and as Fraser put both hands behind Ray's head, he held him there, kissing deeply as they writhed together with the slowly passing sensations of orgasm. 

Pulling back, Ray moved off Fraser and lay breathlessly by his side. He listened to Fraser breathing and smiled. "Breathing kind of hard," he said softly. 

Fraser let out an unguarded chuckle and licked his lower lip. 

Ray shifted to his elbow and looked at Fraser a moment. "I should go," he said. Fraser shook his head, but Ray insisted. "Before someone gets here - like Turnbull or Ice Queen." He reached for his clothes and slowly began to dress. 

"I'll shower quickly and dress, too. We can have breakfast here." Fraser sat up. "Ray, there's no reason to run away." 

Ray shrugged. "It'll look suspicious if I'm here." 

"I don't care." Fraser stood and touched Ray's arm. 

"I thought you'd want to keep your cover," Ray stated. "You know, Mountie by day, My Mount-ee by night?" 

Fraser looked away. The pressure of the persona he had inherited from his father was beginning to weigh on him heavily. He wanted to be true to himself. "I don't care," he said again. "Stay. Maybe we can go out to breakfast if you'd feel more comfortable." 

"All right," Ray agreed. "I didn't tell you about anything I found out yesterday anyway." 

"Right," Fraser said. "We'll discuss it over breakfast." 

* * *

Ed had been shot, execution style, and left few clues. The first place the men went after breakfast was to Tuton Memorial, the funeral home Ed's father owned. Ed's father, John, was angry about the murder, but reluctant to talk.

"Mr. Tuton," Ray tried to explain. "If we can find the guys who did this to him, then maybe we can protect you." 

John looked concerned, but finally nodded. "Ed was always looking for a hand out, more money, some way to make a quick buck," John began. "I warned him it was dangerous, but he got involved with them anyway." 

"Who's them?" Ray asked. 

"Frank Zuko," John replied. "Frank let him do a few things for a few hundred bucks every couple of days. Ed was making more money and he moved out. A few months ago, he took a job at the jewelers. I was proud. I thought he'd gotten away from Frank Zuko and was looking to reform." He shook his head. 

"And?" 

"I knew it hadn't gone well when I caught him in the basement. He was putting a box into the incinerator. I tried to stop him, but it was too late. He told me then that he had quit the job and would be working at the docks full time again. He said he had to work at the docks to help out Zuko." 

Ray nodded and looked at Fraser. "Any remains of what he put in the incinerator?" Ray asked John. 

John shook his head. "No, but I think I saw a baseball bat inside. It was the only thing besides whatever was in the box." 

"Thank you, Mr. Tuton," he said. "Would you like to come down to the station until we've got things straightened out?" 

"No, I've got three funerals today," he explained. 

Ray nodded. "You sure? You'd be safer." 

John nodded. "Thank you, Detective, but I'm sure it won't be necessary." 

Fraser led the way to the car and let Dief jump into the back before he looked across the hood at Ray. 

Ray winked at Fraser, then opened his door. He didn't get in, however. He looked at Fraser a moment before speaking. "You think the box was full of whatever would put the guys away for killing Carl?" 

Fraser nodded. "I believe Ed has had a large role in this operation. We had no indication he was working for Zuko. It appears only his father knew. Perhaps Zuko was counting on the way Ed blended in to use him in his plans." 

"I'm guessing he got Ed to switch the stones at some point and get the real one to Zuko before Zuko even got Carl in for the theft. Now Carl's dead, Ed's dead, and Zuko has a rock the size of Rhode Island to sell for a billion bucks. It should set him for life." 

Fraser nodded his agreement. "Perhaps the tapes from the jewelry store will reveal when the stone was stolen, now that we know to look back much farther than the theft." 

"Right," Ray agreed. "More important, though, is placing the stone in Zuko's hands." 

Again Fraser nodded. 

* * *

Ray passed through the bullpen to leave some notes in his files. As he was there, Francesca approached. She glanced at Fraser who was standing beside the desk, then at Dief who was sitting on the floor. "Ray?"

Ray looked up. "That's better." 

"What's better?" she asked quickly. 

"Calling me Ray. Everyone around here hollering Vecchio. It's making me crazy. Ray. It's just too simple." He looked at the way she was confused by his exposition and sighed. "What do you want?" 

"Welsh is wondering when you'll be done with all the paperwork he gave you." 

"Later," he said. 

"When?" she insisted. "He said he wanted an exact time." 

Ray grunted and sat down. "I'm almost finished," he stated. "I'll do it now, if he's so impatient." 

"It's not his impatience we're worried about," she said. "I heard someone is checking up on you and my brother." 

Ray saw that she looked a bit concerned, having not noticed it until that moment. "Oh. Hey, don't worry. We've got it under control," he assured her. 

She nodded slowly. "You sure?" 

"Yes," Benton cut in. "Leftenant Welsh has assured us that all of this information should make it appear that Kowalski and Vecchio are most certainly two separate people, but that Vecchio is as here as Kowalski is." 

"Oh," she said quietly. "All right," she added in breathy tones as she turned on her heel. 

Ray shook his head. "I didn't even think about how this would affect her," he told Fraser and started working on the papers he'd been given again. 

It took nearly an hour out of the day, but as Ray finished it, he felt better. Hoping it was enough, he took everything to Welsh. 

"How is that case coming about the diamond?" Welsh asked before Ray had a chance to leave. 

"It's coming. We found out that Ed Tuton got the job there so that he could switch the stone for a fake. It was half hidden, but we're pretty sure he pulled the switch the day before the theft. From there we assume he passed it on to Zuko and I can only guess that Zuko plans to sell it, if he hasn't already." 

"And how do you plan to prove that?" 

"Got me," Ray replied. "We know Ed was shot with a 44 and a guy at the docks saw someone throw something in the lake just before Ed was found. Team went out there and dragged it, but it must have washed out already." He paused. "Zuko's got a 44 registered to him. I'm going to take a chance and ask him to let me see it." 

"All his men have guns, registered or not. I doubt Zuko would let his registered weapon be the one used in a murder." 

"Yeah, but maybe while we're there, we'll get something else." 

"Watch it, Detective," Welsh warned. "He'll have you on harassment if you keep going out there and can't prove anything." 

"I've got Fraser. He'll find a piece of lint or something that'll be just the thing we need. Zuko was expecting us the last couple times. Maybe this time we'll surprise him." 

"Possibly," Welsh conceded. "I wouldn't count on it." 

"Got nothing else to count on," Ray breathed and left Welsh's office. 

* * *

Approaching the Zuko residence, Ray noted a black Cadillac pulled up in front. Fraser was out first and letting Dief out of the vehicle. The animal wandered around the front yard a moment, then followed Fraser to the doorstep.

Ray stepped up behind Fraser, watching the man knock on the door. Charlie opened the door and looked at the pair. "Mr. Zuko is extremely busy," Charlie said. 

"Well, I'm a cop and I don't like to wait," Ray stated. He moved beside Fraser, then tried to push his way inside. 

Charlie stopped him. "I'm afraid you can't come in without a warrant," Charlie stated firmly. "Zuko will be busy for quite some time. Perhaps you'd be better off to return later." 

"Not coming back," Ray said, shoving Charlie. 

As he did so, three men came up behind Charlie and pushed Ray out the door. Getting his balance, Charlie glared at Ray. "I do believe this could constitute as police harassment." 

Ray knew something was going on for Zuko to have so many men on guard, keeping him away. Fraser tried to stop him, but Ray shoved Charlie aside. He pushed one of the henchmen out of the way and was in the den before they caught up. Fraser hurried in, Dief close on his heels. 

A man with dark hair turned from where he sat to face Ray. Recognizing him immediately, Ray froze. Gino Tortelli stood. "Who the hell are you?" 

Ray blinked. He wasn't sure how to answer, but a moment later, he didn't need to. Zuko stood and waved at them. "Cops. For some reason they seem to be following me around lately," he said. 

Gino looked at Zuko, then back to Ray. Zuko chuckled while walking around the desk. "Don't worry. By now I should be able to get them on harassment." 

"You setting up to sell the diamond?" Ray asked. 

Again, Frankie chuckled. "Here? In my office? Now, even if I did have it, that would be just plain stupid." He stepped closer. "Will you let my men escort you out or do we need to use force?" 

"Force this," Ray said and jumped Zuko. He got in one punch before Fraser pried him off. Zuko's men grabbed Ray from Benton and gave him a punch before dragging him from the house and tossing him on the lawn. 

In a moment, Fraser squatted beside Ray. "Are you all right?" he asked, watching Ray as he brushed blood from the corner of his mouth and scowled at the closed front door. 

"Yeah," Ray breathed. 

Dief began to pace behind the pair. "What exactly did you hope to accomplish?" Fraser asked, pulling Ray to his feet. 

Ray shrugged. "I wanted to get us in the house - see if there were any clues. Wasn't expecting him to be there." 

"Who, Zuko?" 

Ray shook his head. "Gino Tortelli." He noticed that Fraser looked confused, so he sighed. "Gino Tortelli owns the Palermo Social Club. He runs the East side operations for the Iguana family." He paused when Fraser straightened. "I had to get out of there before someone said my name and I thought jumping Zuko was my best shot at making it look real." 

Fraser accepted the explanation and watched Ray as he limped a few of the steps toward the car. "Are you sure you're all right?" 

Ray stopped, straightened his back, then started walking again without the limp. "Yeah." He glanced at Fraser as he opened the car door. "You know, Gino had a briefcase." He paused. "Guys like that only carry briefcases for huge payoffs. Think the Iguana's are the buyers?" 

"It's possible," Fraser said. "If they are, then it may be too late." 

Ray agreed. 

* * *

"It's bigger than all of us," Ray explained to Welsh. "I have to believe that they were pulling off the exchange and if they were, we've got someone representing the Iguana family making the buy."

Welsh furrowed his brow. "The stone's lost. It's too tricky," he said. "I've got obligations to call the Feds," he added. 

"Yeah, 'cause it's the Feds who are going to patch this all up." 

Welsh shrugged. "Look, go home, come back tomorrow. Maybe one of us will have thought of something by then." 

Ray nodded and turned, following Fraser out of the office. 

* * *

Fraser could see how tense Ray was. The case had stressed him to the end and it showed. He moved behind his partner and began to massage his shoulder.

"Ah," Ray breathed. "That feels good." He moved his neck about until it popped and cracked before reaching up and taking one of Fraser's hands, then spinning and facing the man in red. Wrapping his arms around him, Ray took Fraser's mouth in his own and suckled the lips and tongue. Kissing his way down the chin, he nipped at the jawbone until he reached Fraser's ear, then stopped and held him in a tight hug. 

They held each other until Fraser heard a light tap on the door. Ray stepped back and leaned against the wall, clearing his throat as the door opened and Fraser spun to face Inspector Thatcher. 

She took a moment to look at the two men and raise one eyebrow. 

"Can I help you, Inspector?" Fraser asked suddenly. 

Meg frowned. "I'm sorry to disturb you," she said quickly, then straightened. "Those budget reports were supposed to be on my desk yesterday. Are they finished?" she asked firmly. 

Fraser turned to his desk and, with his back turned on the Inspector, he looked at Ray. Ray had his thumb against his lips while staring at the floor. He felt Fraser looking at him so he looked up without moving his head. Biting his lower lip, he straightened and turned to look out the window. 

Shifting the papers back to the order they were meant to be in, Fraser turned and handed the small stack to Meg. "I apologize, Ma'am," he said. "I only completed the task this morning due to some misinformation from Ottawa." 

She nodded and took the papers. "Well, I still have time. Thank you," she said and left quickly before the tension could get to her. 

Fraser moved across the tiny room to close the door. Turning back to Ray, he raised his eyebrows. "It seems we're alone again." 

"Yeah," Ray said, still looking out the window. He dropped his chin and turned, grabbing his jacket from the desk. "I gotta go," he said quickly and passed Fraser. 

Fraser reached out to grab Ray's arm. "Hey, what's going on?" 

Ray shrugged. "Just have to get back to work," he said and pulled away. 

The door was half open when Fraser stopped him again. "You're done with work for the day," he stated. "Welsh told you to go home." 

Ray finally lifted his chin and looked at Fraser. "Well, then I guess I gotta get home." Fraser looked disappointed and hurt. For a moment, Ray felt it too. He turned again, walking out the door. 

* * *

Having not heard from Ray, Fraser walked to the station on his own. As he walked in, he saw that Ray's desk was unoccupied, but that a meeting was taking place in Welsh's office. Moving closer, he could see two men in suits, Ray, Huey, and Dewey inside.

Lightly, he tapped on the door. Huey turned, saw Fraser, and opened the door. "Constable," Welsh said. "Come in." 

Fraser looked around the room, taking in all the faces. Ray nodded to Fraser and stepped back, giving Fraser room to step up and be a part of the discussion. One of the men in suits began to speak again. Turning to Ray, he questioned what was going on. 

Leaning close, Ray spoke into one ear as Benton listened to the men with his other. 

Ray began. "They managed to make contact last night. The stone hasn't been exchanged yet, but they got Vecchio to send word that he doesn't think the meeting planned is safe." 

The speaker waved to Huey. "You two will stay back as the first layer of backup until the marked cars arrive." 

"So they set up a new meet," Ray continued. "Where we're going to ambush them. Vecchio would look suspicious if he set it up, so he's going to get the information without letting anyone know. Then he's supposed to contact us with the new information as soon as possible." 

"Then when you have the Anything Diamond in your possession, we'll be able to get it back to the owners," the speaker concluded. 

"All right," Welsh said. "Is everyone clear?" He glanced at Fraser. 

"I'll fill him in," Ray offered. 

Welsh nodded and cleared his office. Ray stepped out and turned to Fraser. "Look, I think maybe we should go for a little drive. We need to get out of here. I'll get Frannie to call me with the info on this exchange." 

"All right," Fraser said quietly, glad that it appeared Ray wanted to talk. 

Fraser opened the car door and waited until Ray was inside before sitting himself. Dief curled up on the back seat and closed his eyes. 

Ray started to drive, cruising with no particular destination. "I'm sorry about yesterday," he began softly. "It's just that when she walked in, well, you seemed a little uncomfortable." 

Fraser tugged on his earlobe. "I didn't feel uncomfortable." 

Ray looked at him a moment, then sighed loudly. "I guess I'm the one who's uncomfortable," Ray said. "I'm just afraid that if too many people find out, one of us will get transferred and that's the end of this." 

"It won't end," Fraser said, reaching across to take Ray's hand.. "Whatever happens, we'll work through it." 

Ray shifted. "I'm so afraid of losing you." 

"You don't have to be. I'll always be here for you." 

Smiling slightly, Ray pulled into the parking lot of a diner. He stopped at the far end and held Fraser's hand more tightly, turning a little to face him. "Then as much as it scares me to say it, I love you," he said. "I love the hell out of you." 

Fraser smiled. "I'm glad you could say that, Ray," he said and shifted closer. "I love you, too." 

Ray nodded. "I know. You were able to say it before now, remember?" 

Fraser looked out the window, then nodded at Ray. Ray shifted again and leaned close, kissing Fraser for a moment until his phone rang. "Uh oh," he breathed. "This could be it." He pulled his hand slowly from Fraser's, not wanting to release, then answered his phone. "Kowalski." 

* * *

From the dark grey van, Ray and Fraser had a clear view of the exit from the back of the store. Huey set down his binoculars and turned to them. "Ok, according to Vecchio, Zuko should show up any minute."

Several minutes later, Zuko's car pulled up. Looking around as he stepped out, he didn't catch site of the van in the distance obscured by a building. The moment Frankie and his men disappeared into the building, Ray hopped from the back of the van. "All right. Give us just a couple of minutes before you follow." 

Ray neared the door and pulled out his gun. He held it up and stood to one side of the door. Fraser stood on the other, but Dief, not aware of protocol, stood at the center of the doorway. Ray waited a moment, checking his watch. Backup was close by, he knew, so he kicked the door open. 

The men spun and raised their weapons. Ray ducked back before they opened fire, Dief cowering now behind Fraser. The rounds stopped and they heard movement. Moving back into the backroom of the shop, they watched the men disappearing. Ray led the way in and a couple guns fired back at him again, but a pillar provided the needed cover. 

Moments later, the sirens sounded while Huey and Dewey rushed in. Following the men through a hallway, they stood back as guns were fired from the stairway. A moment later, they ran up the stairs after them. Backup officers were on Ray and Fraser's heels as they followed the men across to the neighbouring roof and down the fire escape, dodging bullets every few seconds. 

By the time Fraser jumped down the last step and Ray followed, the police cars had surrounded the group of men. Ray holstered his gun and walked up to Gino, taking the box Gino held. 

He set the box on the hood of a car as the officers began to cuff the men. Ray opened it slowly and smiled. Inside was a beautiful purple stone. He'd expected something like glittering purple glass, but the Anything Diamond had an incredibly unique charm. It was as though a brilliant white diamond confined a purple mist. 

"Damn, well no wonder everyone wants it," Ray breathed. 

"It is incredible, isn't it?" Fraser asked, unable to resist the charm of the rock. 

"Too bad it has owners, huh," Ray paused and winked at Fraser, whispering the last of the comment. "Mount-eee." 

* * *

Ray pushed Fraser against the wall and kissed him hard as he fought to remove the red coat as quickly as possible. First he nibbled at his lower lip, then he bit and Fraser jumped. Feeling self-satisfied, Ray held him tightly and kissed him harder as he ran his hand beneath Fraser's undershirt to lay tender fingertips along the other man's chest. Ray suckled Fraser's tongue, then licked the very inside corner of his lip as he slid away the suspenders and nimbly moved his fingers to undo Fraser's jodhpurs.

Unable to stop it, Fraser let out a soft mumble and worked on Ray's pants with similar attention to detail. By the time they passed the kitchen into the main room of Ray's apartment, Fraser was left with perfectly ironed boxers and Ray was moving against Fraser in his boxer-brief hybrids. Ray glanced at the couch and chuckled, then held Fraser as they descended to the rug which happened to be cleaner. Ray moved his lips to Fraser's neck, one hand supporting his head. The tension left from the day's work was finally beginning to dissipate, but it was more likely simply forgotten in the passion. Moving behind Fraser, Ray ran a hand down his back and watched as Fraser made himself comfortable. 

Leaning near, Ray let his tongue taste the Mountie flesh and sucked lightly. He kissed and suckled Fraser's shoulder, then his spine, then moved slowly beneath the shoulder blade. He wanted the flesh so much, he closed his eyes and nipped. Smiling when Fraser jumped, he licked, kissed, suckled, then bit again. Fraser jumped again and Ray found a new pleasure as he wrapped his arms around Fraser's chest and combined the kissing, licking, sucking, and added the occasional nip and bite. His back beginning to redden, Fraser moaned at the latest bite. 

He himself was surprised that it felt so good. The kissing was nice and the thought of Ray's tongue on him was exciting, but the sensation of teeth made him feel warmer with each move. Hearing the rustling of the brown paper bag as Ray tossed it aside, Fraser took in a deep breath to steady himself. He felt Ray's hand move down his back softly and as his fingertips made it between his butt cheeks, he let out a low breath. Ray slowly moved a finger around the area for several minutes before concentrating on the area around his asshole. The feeling of the finger around the area was making Fraser's body even more excited. 

Finally, he felt the finger stop moving and as Ray pushed it inside, Fraser gasped slightly. He could feel Ray smiling as the finger moved around and imagining that face, Fraser closed his eyes and pushed the tip of his tongue against his lower lip. Ray had to work to get a second finger in, Fraser was so tight. He twisted and prodded, listening as Fraser moaned, but when it went in, he moved gently and slowly. Taking his time to open the area, Ray moved his chest against Fraser's back and Fraser could hear him breathing near his ear. The warmth on the back of his neck made his hair stand on end. 

Tenderly, Ray grabbed his hardened cock and moved it against Fraser's ass. In slow, deliberate movement, he pushed himself in and held the floor and Fraser's abdomen for support while he took several small movements to work his way inside. 

Fraser's chest swelled as his body grew hot, his flesh searing with the feelings as Ray moved back and forth against him. Ray bit his lower lip and pressed, feeling as though he was going deeper and deeper with each movement. Slowly, he brought his hand around and laid it on Fraser's ass, massaging it gently from the side as he moved against him. The tightness around his penis was making him lightheaded and as he felt his body nearing release, he gritted his teeth and held it. Speeding up slightly, but trying to remain just as tender, he listened as Fraser made a series of groans and moans. The sensation of orgasm subsided slightly and Ray swallowed as he continued. Fraser reached out and grabbed the leg of the coffee table as Ray pushed a little harder. Ray moved his hand along Fraser's thigh and closed his eyes. Pushing deeply, Fraser's moans changed and a moment later, Ray heard long breathy tones as Fraser came. Smiling a little, he leaned down and bit at Fraser's back, sending the man into even more spasms. Ray's orgasm was nearing again and as he bit his lower lip, he finally allowed the release which was intense and incredible. He let out a moan and thrust harder against Fraser a few times. Fraser grunted and when Ray pulled away, Fraser rolled to his back. 

Laying beside him, Ray pulled Fraser close and held him tightly. "You want to move in?" he asked. 

The End  
Next in series: Wham Bam Thank You Mister 

* * *

End Blame It On Anything by Snowee:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
